The Elementals
by Akia and Amora
Summary: Lin is an elemental, she can utizlize the elements around her and bend them to her will. She soon meets the Sanzo party and joins up with them, and they start to be friends, but some secrets cannot be revealed...
1. Demon Attack

A/n: my first attempt at a Saiyuki fanfic. hope you enjoy.

disclaimer: i don't own Saiyuki, or it's characters...

_**The Elementals**_

_**chapter 1: Demon Attack**_

" Thank you." Said the young woman with a bow. _Only a three day walk to the next town, maybe i'll find some answers there._ She slowly walked out of town and down the road towards the next town from there. She looked around at the green landscape around her and smiled. _I'm glad I have something to look at this time, the last walk was all desert..._

She heard a slight movement behind her. " Who's there?" She asked ready to attack. Ntohing came out of the bushes so she walked on with her eyes glancing behind her often. She heard it a gain, a slight shuffling in the grass nearby. " Come out!" She turned to see a group of foul looking demons behind her. She fell to the ground, onto her knees and palced her hands on the ground. Stones lifted from the road and shot straight through the deoms killing them all.

" Damn, these guys don't take a hint..." She muttered angrily. why wouldn't those stupid demons take a hint and leave her be? She continued walking until it got dark. " Probaly not a good idea to stop. Better move on." She continued her wlak for three days straight killing all the demons that attacked her, until she was to wore out to fight anymore. She continued her walk close to the city limits she started a slow run and got into town. She walked around a market, adn enjoyed looking at all the merchandise until...

" CAN I PLEASE HAVE A MEATBUN? JUST ONE SANZO!" Cried a whiny voice nearby.

" No." Said an angry voice in reply. She walked over, curious about this odd-sounding tag team adn saw four men huddled around.

" Do you ever think of anything besides food, you stupid monkey?"

" do you ever think of anything besides women?"

" Of course i do, i think of many things."

" like?"

" Kicking your ass monkey."

" You wish!" Lin who was watching the entire thing started laughing.

" Oh god! You two have to be the most hilarious guys i've ever seen, I mean who honestly fights like that in the middle of a market?" She said in between laughs.

" Oh great monkey, now you've got a complete stranger laughing at us." Said the red-head.

" It's your own damn fault if she is now both of you SHUT UP!" yelled a blonde man in robes and the two fighting.

" I'm sorry if we've bothered you." Said a browned haired man next to her.

" No, i was just walking around and heard those two arguing." Lin said while watching the two get hit in the head by a paper fan.

" Well that's a relief, I'm afraid they can cause problem sometimes..."

" I'm sure...Well I have to get going,i've been here too long." she said glancing around.

" To long? Your not wanted or soemthing are you?" He asked worriedly.

" no...I just don't like staying in one place to long is all, i've probaly been here to long so i must depart." She said walking away. _There's no way I can tell them that if I stayed there they'd be attacked by demons..._She started walking until she heard an explosion near where the boys were._ NO!_ She ran over to them and saw them on the ground bloody.

She ran up to them and faced the demon. It was very mean and ugly looking." You will pay, Demon._I call on the power of water to bestow upon me your strength and power, to send this creature to the darkness where it belongs!_" Water shot from her hands and bound the demon, then a second strand of water pierced it's heart killing it. She walked over to the red-haired man and shook his shoulder.

" Are you okay?" She asked. He didn't move so she went to the others, and got the same results." Well, this isn't good..."

She walked up to the brown haired man. " Hey, wake up. Come on, it's not good to be in the middle of the street." The man slowly opened an eye.

" W-what happened?"

" A demon attack you guys. I'm soo sorry, i knew i should have left sooner." She said crying.

" It isn't your fault." He said.

" Of course it is! Demons always attack me! They always chase me, and if I stay somewhere to long they attack it!"

" We are chased by demons too, it was probaly after us not you." Said the man. Lin looked at the other men.

" A man in robes, a young boy, a half-breed, and a green eyed man. It's funny you guys look like that Sanzo party people talk about." She said jokingly.

" We are." She just blinked at him.

" Yeah...and i'm a demon..." She said sarcastically.

" No, it's really true."

" Okay, i'll believe you. Your making to much of a fuss over it for it not to be true..." She said," So which one are you? Sun Godu? Slaw Golo? Chew Hockey?" He just blinked at her.

" Where did you get those names? The bar?" He asked.

" No, i heard some people talking and that's what they said, at least it sounded like that."

" Well, I'm Cho Hakkai, not Chew Hockey. That's Son Goku, not Sun Godu. And he's Sha Gojyo, not Slaw Golo."

" I thought some named Chew Hockey was pretty weird...Well, it's nice to meet you, i'm Lin Karashima." They shook hands. They others stirred and standed up.

" Finally up, guys?" Asked Hakkai.

" Yeah. Man, i feel like i was hit with a sledgehammer." Said Gojyo.

" I'm Hungry!"

" You're always hungry." Replied Gojyo," So what's your name?"

" Lin." She said.

" Lin huh? Pretty name, you doin' anything later?" He asked her.

" Hmmm, not that i'm aware of." She said.

" Well, why don't you join me later? We could get dinner, some drinks then have some fun after."

" Tempting...but i'd rather go on a date with the monk." She said rudely.

" What was that?" Said Gojyo, angrily.

" I said, that i would rather dte that monk over you, actually i'd rather date a monkey over you, you have no fashion sense, you have ugly pink hair, adn are a complete dumbass when it comes to women. But then I guess that why you propbaly only get layed by sluts and whores." She said evily.

" What was that about my hair?!?" He yelled.

" I said it was ugly, gotta problem with that?" She asked.

" As a matter of fact i do!"

" SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sanzo yelled hitting them both over the head with his fan.

" Damn, that thing hurts, what's it made of steel?" She asked rubbing her head.

" No, it's not." Stated Sanzo simply, with a hint of malice in his voice.

" Well...it's been fun, but i gotta get running, need to rest up before the next demon attack...soo cya." She said. Her shoulder legth blonde hair blew around as if caught by a strong wind and hr normally blue eyes turned a light purple. Running down her arm from the strap of her green tanktop was a strange black marking that started pulsing in the same color as her eyes. Then she dissapeared into thin air.

" Woh." Said Goku dumbfounded.

" what just happened?" Asked Gojyo.

" I don't know but if she can do that, she must be a powerful demon." Said Hakkai thoughtfully.

Lin talked to a lady and the front desk of an inn in town and checked out a room for the night. She walked upstairs, opened the door, got into to bed then fell straight asleep.

A/N: Sorry this ones short, but it's just an intro basically. And sorry bout the bad ending...


	2. Truth

A/n: I hope this is better that chappy is better than the last one and less Mary sueish

disclaimer: i don't own Saiyuki, or it's characters...

---- shows change of scene

"-"talking

'-' thinking

" _hi_" summoning

_**The Elemental**_

_**chapter 2: Truth**_

Gojyo scratched his head in confusion. He couldn't believe the sight that he had just seen, a girl had appeared made fun of him, then vanished.

" So you guys reckon she was a strong demon?" He said taking a drag of his cigarette.

" Had to have been, she was not affected by what is controlling the demons and she can teleport which only strong demons can do." Stated Hakkai. He glanced at Goku and Sanzo who had both been unusually quiet. Sanzo removed his cigerette and tossed it.

" We should find her and make sure she isn't evil or something."

" Then what?" Asked Hakkai.

" If she is really good, we could use her help as much as it pains me to say." said Sanzo. Goku looked up, gold eyes peering at Sanzo.

" Really?"

" Yeah..."

" Cool!" He said happily. They turned to him.

" What do you mean Monkey?" asked Gojyo.

" She's really tough so I wanna fight her!" Gojyo slapped his face.

" Typical." He said with a sigh.

" What's that mean?" Goku asked.

" Nothing Goku..." Said Hakkai.

" Well, let's go to the Inn tomorrow and find her."

-------------

Lin tossed in her sleep and tugged the covers around her shoulders, and fell into deeper sleep. A pained look crossed her face as she dreamed of the many demons she had fought and killed since she was a little kid, the first time being when she was 6 or 7. As soon as that surfaced in her brain she gasped and shot up in bed, sweat running down her tanned usually pale face, and into her sapphire blue eyes from her gold locks. She rubbed the tattoish birthmark that ran in an ancient looking design along her left arm that ran in her family.

She felt the rays of the sun touch her face so she knew it was morning then she noticed something by her bed. The young boy from yesterday sat by her bed.

" What are you doing in my room?!?" She yelled/asked him.

" We wanted to see you again, Gojyo is smoking by the window, Sanzo reading the paper over there and Hakkai's in the kitchen. This is a nice hotel." He said in one breath. Lin looked around and saw them all. Hakkai walked out.

" Finally up? Hope you slept well."

" Umm...yeah..." She said, lying hoping they didn't notice.

" But you didn't you were tossing and turning the whole time we were here and you woke up sweating, you had bad dreams."

" Nothing to worry about, just a tiring day that's all. How'd you get in here anyway?" She asked looking at Hakkai for answers, not wanting the headache of another of Goku's answers.

'_ She's lying but I don't want to pressure her to answer me so i'll leave it for now...'_ thought Hakkai.

" Well let me tell you it wasn't easy."

----------------

_One hour before_

" Sir can you tell us which room Lin Karashima is staying in?" Asked Hakkai.

" Sorry we can't release information like that. Unless there was proof of relation." Said the inn attendant.

" But sir, i'm her old friend since we were 7. We got separated a few years ago, but we just met again so I wanted to see her." said Hakkai sounding very believing.

" Also, i'm her older brother and this is my adopted son." Said Sanzo, pointing at Goku who could pass as an underaged boy.

" And i'm also and old friend as well, her old neighbor."

" Well, sirs. I see the resemblace between the blonde man and her, and you two seem very attached to her so i'll let you go there, here's the key."

---------

" Very clever." She said impressed.

" I thought so."

"So, you must be a strong demon to have teleported like that.." Goku was cut off by a growl then Lin holding his throat. She gave him such a horrid glare that if looks could kill Goku would have died about 5 times.

" NEVER compare me to those filthy creatures! I would sooner die than be one of those pathetic lowlife demons! That's a severe insult and you shouldn't spit the words out like that." She yelled angrily.

A hand rested gently on her shoulder. " I'm sure he didn't mean bad by it, miss. He is still young he doesn't know of different human clans with powers as well. But if you think at it from our perspective it was an easy mistake to make." Hakkai tried to reason with her.

She let go of Goku who rubbed his throat the turned slowly to Hakkai." Are you telling me you agreed with him? You actually thought I was a demon?" She asked hurt.

" Lin, how could I have known otherwise? You never said anything..." He said to her.

" I guess so..." She said.

" But Lin, do you really think all demons are bad?" He asked trying not to provoke her.

" Of course! They are murderous creatures!" She replied.

" Not all are, some still have thier sanity, and are practically human."

" Well they aren't! Back before all this demon stuff started happening most of the deaths and murders were caused by demons!"

" Why do you think like that?" He asked.

" Beacuse! Demons killed my fucking parents! Are you happy now?"She said eyes blurred with angry tears.

" Oh, i'm so sorry." he said comfortingly.

" Thanks."

" Hey?"

" Yeah?"

" What would you do do if I told you I was a demon?" Hakkai asked.

" You're joking right?"

" No, i'm not."

" B-but how? You're definatly human, that's what you're aura says, it's kinda oddly shaded which'd indicate powers, maybe demon energy, but you're definatly human."

" I was human, but I killed 1000 demons and became one myself."

" Why'd you do it?"

" Revenge."

" For what?"

" Hyukgan Maoh kidnapped and raped my fiance. I was at work and I came home to see her but the place was in ruins, the neighbors said they had to give her, my fiance Kanan, to the demon or he'd destroy the town. But I was so angry that I went to Hyukgan Maoh's castle and killed everyone I found, 999 demons.I found the dungeon and Kanan, I ran to her and hugged her through the bars. She had grabbed my knife and backed away from me. I told her that we should just go home, ad that's when she told me that she was pregnant with the demon's child then she killed herself. The son of the demon noticed me and cut himself just to bleed on me and see if the rumors were true about humans turning to demons. Then after I had I killed him with my new found Chi powers."

" Wow, that must've been tough, i'm so sorry Hakkai." She said sadly resting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

" So what happened to you?"

" I was 6 years old. I rememeber my Mom, Dad and my 14 year old brother Kyo tucking me in for bed. I had just fallen asleep when I heard a banging sound from downstairs. My parents rushed in and told me to hide under the bed. So I quickly hid. I saw feet walking into my doorway, infront of my family. I heard lots of noises and saw blood drip by the foot of the bed. Then I heard a thunk and automatically closed my eyes, when I opened them I saw a hand and long hair and I knew Mom was dead, soon after both my dad and brother couldn't last any longer and died as well. I stiffled a scream when it happened and when they started looking around.' Come out little girl we want to play.' they said and I stayed very still but one looked under the bed and dragged me out. I backed up against the wall and closed my eyes. Then I was shocked to hear a shout. I opened my eyes and they had all caught fire, then died. I went to my brother who was shallowing breathing and he told me to go west hence why i'm here...Sooo yeah that's it." She explained, holding the tears from streaming out.

" Lin, it's not healthy to hold emotions in like that."

" You're one to talk Hakkai, you smile when you're like freakin pissed." Said Gojyo from by the window.

' _Why did I do that? I've never told anyone that before...why do I trust them this much when, i've only just met them?'_

" So, do you want to join up with us?" asked Goku.

" What?" She asked suprised.

" we would like it if you joined us on our journey west, and since you're going there anyway, it shouldn't bug you much."

" Sure." she said, still kinda shocked._' And this way i'll be able to be with Hakkai longer, i just feel comfortable with him. And I haven't felt like that in years.' _" I'd love to."

" So Lin, Ya wanna fight me?" Goku asked happily.

" YOU STUPID MONKEY, DROP IT ALREADY!" Yelled Sanzo as he smacked Goku with the fan.

"Ah, but Sanzo."

" I SAID SHUT UP!" Gunshots fired and barely missed Goku.

" Goku, maybe some other time,k?" She said trying to persuade him.

" Okay! But when?" he asked.

" Hmm...how about after we leave the next town and we aren't close to it anymore.?"

" That works. I can't wait!" He said happily.

" Heh, Sanzo it seems like you aren't the only one who's good at controlling little animals." Said Gojyo.

" WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!" Lin, Sanzo, and Goku all yelled.

" Shut up you pervy kappa." Goku retorted.

" Wow...I'll never be bored will I?"

" Probaly not." said Hakkai.

" Okay, get your stuff we're heading out." Said Sanzo leaving the room. Goku and Gjyo follwoed him out. Lin walked around the room and got all her stuff. She turned to Hakkai.

" Need somethin?" She asked.

" Wha? Oh, no. Not really." He said. Lin shrugged and walked out of the room and Hakkai followed closing the door behind him.

A/N: End Chap. 2. From now on it'll follow the Anime timeline with some added stuff. Please Review,then maybe i'll upddate before Xmas, or soon after.


End file.
